


Accidents Happen

by moffwithhishead



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor (Ten) accidentally find themselves in a motel room somewhere in America instead of Sherlock Holmes' reality. Destiel, Rose/Ten. Unimpressed Sammy. Written for a challenge. M for language I guess...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO I SAW THIS PROMPT AND WENT OBVIOUSLY ROSE AND THE DOCTOR (TEN) IN SPN WORLD. IF I WASN'T AS TIRED THIS COULD EASILY TURN INTO ITS OWN EPIC FIC BUT I'M EXHAUSTED AND I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MATH BOOOOOOO. Enjoy. :) Reviews make me happy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Kripke, not Edlund, not Moffat or Davies. Damn it.
> 
> day 4: write a short fanfiction from one fandom set in the universe of another.

Something had gone terribly wrong, as usual, with the Doctor's landing/aiming skills. He'd promised to take Rose to meet Sherlock Holmes but the wormhole they'd used got all wibbly wobbly on them and spat the TARDIS out in a completely different alternate reality. The ride had been unusually bumpy, not that the Doctor would ever admit it, and Rose just watched him wordlessly from the copilot's chair in the control room of the TARDIS for a while, amused by the whole thing.

When they finally landed it was with a crash and not the normal whirring noise the TARDIS usually made upon landing. Obviously this isn't normal and the Doctor was trying to pretend like it was, "Alright so, alternate universe where Sherlock Holmes is real. Why did you want to come here again?" Rose grinned and hopped off her chair, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Because I'm a horrid fangirl and I need these two to get their shit together." He snorted and shook his head, pretending to be embarrassed by her but he was still grinning like an idiot because Rose had her arms around him and she was real and they were together, at least for right now. "Well come on then. Allons-y!"

The two of them half run and half spill out of the TARDIS, only to come out in the middle of a shitty motel room that appears to be somewhere in America. "Doctor... something tells me you overshot the landing a bit." Rose is walking around the room and trying to figure out where and when they are when a rather handsome man opens the door to the motel room with two other guys, an extraordinarily tall young man with impractically long hair and an almost pretty slightly older looking man in a trench coat, following behind him. The first man freezes and looks at them like they're holding bombs, "Who the hell are you, how the hell did you get in here, and what the fuck is that?" He's gesturing towards the TARDIS and his hand is resting on the back of his jeans where Rose can only assume there's a gun. Of course the Doctor is playing the part of completely unfazed quite well, "Hello there! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose we're..." He flashed the psychic paper in front of all three men's faces who were now standing inside the motel room with them. The first two seem to buy it but the third man, the one with the blue eyes, is tilting his head to the side and looking at the Doctor like he has four heads. "That paper is blank." Oh this one's clever.

"What do you mean Cas?"

"No he's right Dean, look at it again. It's blank."

Dean practically rips the psychic paper out of the strange dude in a blue suit and Chuck Taylor's hands, frowning as he turns it over in his hands. "What the fuck kind of hoodoo is this Cas?"

"I believe you would call it 'alien' technology, Dean."

Rose and the Doctor are standing together in front of the three of them, watching with both a bemused and impressed expression on their faces. Apparently all three of them are quite clever and all Rose can think is if Jack was here, this whole situation would be even better. He's got a thing for tall, dark and handsome men and now there were three of them standing here.

The one who is apparently called Dean, the first one who'd walked in, frowned and stepped closer to the Doctor before poking his shoulder, "I thought aliens were supposed to be green."

"Well it depends on the species of alien and who knows, I could be green the next time I regenerate but probably not. If I've never been ginger somehow I doubt that I'd turn green."

Rose was trying not to laugh as the one in the trench coat that was apparently called Cas stepped uncomfortably close to her, eyeing her up and down before mumbling, "She appears to be human... and to have a pure soul." The Doctor frowned at the two of them and crossed his arms like a petulant child who's favorite toy was being played with by another kid, "Well I could have told you that."

The really tall one, the only one who hadn't been introduced by name, was over looking at the TARDIS and running his hands over her in a way that one would caress a lover. "If you're an alien, why do you have a 1950's British police box in our motel room?" Dean snorted at his little brother and crossed his arms, never taking his eyes off of the apparent alien, "He wanted to brighten up the decor. What the fuck do you think Sam, it's probably how they got in here."

Cas was still standing uncomfortably close to Rose, frowning as he sniffed her, "She does not smell human however... she also smells alien." Both Dean and the Doctor took immediate notice to their proximity and both men frowned deeply. "Oy, would you stop smelling her?" Dean almost growled when Cas didn't move back and Rose leaned in closer to him before leaning over and yanking his angel back away from the weird human-but-maybe-alien chick, "Personal space Cas." The angel frowned at him, tilting his head to the side again, "All humans require personal space?" Dean sighed in annoyance, "Yes Cas. All of us prefer it." Rose grinned, "I didn't mind."

Sam nudged the door of the TARDIS open with his foot and stepped inside without the two jealous couples in the motel room noticing. He whistled as he walked into the weird box further, taking note of how much bigger it was on the inside and maybe there was some hoodoo involved here or maybe Cas was right and this weird dude was just an alien. A British alien, mind you, traveling with a girl... maybe lots of planets have Brits? "Is this your ship?"

"No it's my wardrobe. Yes it's my ship what are you -" the Doctor turned around as he saw Sam start to go towards the one giant red button that you are never supposed to touch on the control panel, "Oy, moose boy, don't touch that!" Sam froze in place and spun around to face them with his hands in the air, "Sorry sorry. This is really cool though. Alternate dimension or magic or what?" The Doctor followed him inside the TARDIS and started blathering on, explaining what the TARDIS was and how it works and how she's definitely not magic or this hoodoo that they kept speaking of.

Meanwhile in the motel room Rose was watching Dean and Cas have an argument about personal space and good cop, bad cop. "So how long have you two been a couple?" Dean's head snapped around as he frowned at the blonde sitting on his bed, "We are not a couple." Cas nodded and didn't take his eyes off of Dean, "We just have intercourse from time to time."

"For fuck's sake Cas, how many times have I told you, don't call it intercourse. And thank you for making me sound like a cheap fuck, really appreciate that."

"If we are not a couple but I am not allowed to call it intercourse, what would you suggest I call it Dean?"

The hunter narrowed his eyes and walked inside the TARDIS to avoid having this conversation with the angel, not even batting an eye at how big the phone box was on the inside. After hell and purgatory, it was kind of hard to shock him.

"How can you tell what my soul looks like?"

"I am an angel of the lord."

"No way."

"Yes... way..."

"This is so cool."

"I do not follow..."

"Come on, the Doctor isn't going to believe this."


	2. The One With the Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote a second part because I've actually had this idea in my head for a while now and I did my best attempt at writing it. I should probably mention that I've never written Rose or Ten before these little one-shots so I hope they don't suck too much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Moftiss or RTD or Kripke or Edlund or anybody from the CW/BBC. damn it.
> 
> day 10: write a short fanfiction that features two characters from different fandoms meeting.

In 900+ years of time and space, the Doctor has met all kinds of beings. Aliens, humans, animals, tree/human hybrids, almost-gods, maybe-gods, want-to-be-gods; you name it, he's probably met them. However there was one glaring exception - the Doctor has never met an angel (well... the heavenly kind) - until today anyway. He's still in the TARDIS showing the two young men around, amused by how enthusiastic the shorter one is and how blase the taller one (Sam? Right?) is, when he hears Rose dragging the third man in.

"Come on Castiel!"

"Rose I am not sure that your Doctor friend will receive this news well."

"Oh hush up and just come!"

This man, Castiel, is allowing Rose to drag him around like he's not a grown man that is perfectly capable of walking and that makes the Doctor like him a little bit more already... despite the weirdly close proximity he insisted on with Rose earlier. "What are you two arguing about then?"

"Doctor, I would like to formally introduce you two." Rose grabbed Castiel's hand and held it out for her (boyfriend? friend? kidnapper? partner in crime? lover?) Doctor, nudging the blue eyed man forward and prompting him to speak. The Doctor, ever the charismatic one, takes his hand and smiles happily, "Proper introduction then? Alright. Hello Castiel, I'm the Doctor!"

The angel tentatively shakes his hand back and nods resolutely, "Hello. I am Castiel... as you know." Rose frowns and flicks the angel on the back of the head, "Tell him what you are!" Cas turns and frowns at her, the same way he frowns at Dean or Sam when they're being annoying, and sighs dramatically. "Oh it's quite alright Castiel, whatever you are, I'm sure I've met one of your kind before." This does nothing to make him any less nervous because from what Cas can see of the Doctor's soul, the poor man is deeply troubled and carries the weight of many deaths. Normally he would open with something like that and attempt to comfort such a tormented soul but after the debacle with the stripper, Dean has taught him to just answer questions and not initiate conversation. It's safer that way.

"I am... an angel of the Lord."

"He's an archangel to be exact."

Dean had heard the conversation and left Sammy to explore this TARD... whatever by himself, so he could help Cas out. "He's got the wicked amounts of power and everything man. Total badass." Castiel rolls his eyes fondly and gives Dean a small smile, "That is not of import Dean." The hunter scoffs and attempts to look offended, "What? Your achievements aren't important? Cas please."

Nine hundred years of time and space and it took him this bloody long to meet an angel. But if angel's are real, at least in this world, doesn't that mean any and all deities are real as well? "Hold on, sorry, you're an angel... of the Lord... the Christian-Judea God? Created the earth in six days and all that?"

"Yes. Apologies, I felt that was implicit."

"Dude don't be a smartass."

"How can an ass be smart, Dean?"

"It's... really? You're going to get on me Mr. 'Ass-butt'?"

"It is far more harsh in Enochian."

"Yeah okay Cas, but in english, it's just redundant."

The groan from Sam, who's at least three hallways back in the TARDIS, can be heard in the control room where the other four are, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Dean's about to say something when Rose puts her hand in front of his face, "So really, you two aren't together? Because you sound like my granmum and granpop, like you've been married for ages."

Much to Dean's annoyance Cas is giving him a smug look that makes him want to punch a baby. "I hate both of you," he grumbled before sulking off and going to find Sam to make sure he didn't fall into an alien monster pit or whatever the hell the Doctor could have in here.

"Sorry, if you're an angel of that Lord, does that mean God is real as well?"

Castiel hesitates for a moment before answering him, trying to remember what Sam taught him about being tactful, "Yes... supposedly God is real. However he and I have some... difference of opinion concerning many things." Rose steps in between the two of them, "What do you mean supposedly?" Again the angel hesitates, frowning at the two faces in front of him, "I have never met him but some angels have told me of his existence. He does not believe in what humans may call a 'hands-on' approach."

For whatever reason this makes the Doctor laugh, and it's a rather relieved laugh, because this isn't his world. This God, whether he is real or not, cannot hold judgement over him. "Well I'd say that's about right but I don't want to offend you Cas."

"Doctor... your soul... I think you should know -"

Rose can count on one hand with fingers left over the number of times she's seen her Doctor scared but this may be the most scared he's ever looked.

"You are a good man who has done bad things for the right reasons, Doctor. Your soul is very pure and full of good, even with the self loathing you insist on bringing upon yourself. The friends you have lost and will lose were here of their own free will. Their souls are better for knowing yours. You are a good man."

There's about a minute of silence where Rose seriously begins to think that the Doctor is going to kill Castiel until the taller man, her Doctor, reaches forward and hugs the angel without saying anything. The man can't shut up about banana daiquiri's or how annoying Jack's flirting is and now he's got no words? Typical man.

Castiel allows the hug but keeps his hands at his sides, unsure of where would be appropriate to put them in this situation, when Dean walks back into the control room and immediately frowns. The hunter has always been protective of his angel, but he's been even more protective since purgatory, "Hey man you wanna get off of him?"

"Sorry... yeah. Just... friendly hug, you know."

"Dean I am capable of taking care of myself."

He glares at the angel and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the weird blue box, "Kick Sammy out when you're sick of him." Dean had never been good at sharing.

"Are you alright?" Rose moved closer to the Doctor, grabbing his hand, "You know everything he said is true right?" It almost breaks her heart to see that same smile he always has appear on his face again as he shakes his head and avoids the question, "Where did the tall one get off to?"


	3. The One With the Doctor's Room

Sam had somehow found his way to the Doctor's room. He'd figured out that there was a more-or-less infinite number of rooms in this thing, and there was no way he could ever find them all, but he did happen to stumble upon the hallway that appeared to be dedicated solely to bedrooms. Which isn't saying much considering this hallway appeared to be about a mile and a half long (how many 'companions' does this Doctor guy have, jesus) and Sam had finally gotten to the end of it.

The room was surprisingly nice for someone that didn't look like he slept much. The younger Winchester figured it had to be the work of that blonde chick, Rose, because the Doctor didn't seem like he would care for a bed sheet set. There were bookshelves in the room, maybe three or four, and all of the books were written in a weird circular language that Sam had never seen before. There were also pictures of random people that didn't look too much older than Sam and they were usually standing with an older looking gentleman. The more time he spent looking around the TARDIS, the more Sam started to wonder if the Doctor was a serial killer or something.

"Those are all him." Sam jumped when he heard the voice and turned to find Rose watching him from the doorway, "Sorry. Didn't mean to snoop... just... curious." She smiled and shrugged, "'S fine. I did the same thing when I first started traveling with him. At least you didn't find the baby photos..." That hadn't been a good day for either one of them. The Doctor mad and then crying, Rose hating herself for making him feel this way. Sometimes traveling with the Doctor came with a lot of baggage she had no idea how to deal with, but she did her best. It was the least she could do.

"What do you mean they're all him?" Sam was looking at the photos again and there were some with the guy they'd met earlier, there were even some of Rose and a slightly older looking guy with a shaved head, big ears, and a black leather coat. Dean would probably like that guy. Or at least his coat. Rose laughed and walked over to the photos and started pointing the Doctor out in each one, "Here he is... fourth regeneration if I remember correctly. He still has that ridiculous scarf in here somewhere... and oh, this was the second place he took me. Lovely picture of me... I'll have to make a copy of that." The more Rose talked the more confused Sam became, "What's a regeneration? And why would he keep that scarf?"

She laughed, an actual real laugh, and smiled him, "Sorry. Forgot. The Doctor's a Time Lord. They have the ability to regenerate when they're dying... my Doctor is nine hundred plus years old, I believe this is his tenth regeneration." Sam's eyes got really big but he tried to hide it which only made Rose laugh more. He stuttered for a second, "He's... how old? And you're... how old?" She snorted and shook her head, "Oh my god you sound like my mum! He's nine hundred and four the last time I checked. I'll be twenty one." Sam whistled and tried not to judge but jeSUS that's kinda creepy, "Wow... and I thought ten years was a big age gap."

"Yeah well, I'm nine hundred and four but I've been told I'm quite immature for my age Sam." The Doctor joined them and smirked at the slightly embarrassed taller boy, "You are aware of how old your angel friend is, right?" Sam stuttered for a moment again because, actually, no he wasn't really sure how old Cas was. He'd just kind of picked the age Jimmy Novak looked and stuck with that otherwise the whole thing with him and Dean would be even weirder. "Uh... Honestly Doc, I try not to think about that." The Doctor actually laughed at that, "Age, time, space, right, wrong, it's all relative Sam. People think that time is a linear progression of things but in reality it's more like a great big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey things all going on at once."

"Is that a technical term Doc?"

"Oh yeah, haven't you humans gotten to that point in history yet?"

"Uh no, we haven't even cured cancer yet."

The Doctor scoffed and crossed his arms, "Well that's easy. You just -" Rose elbowed him in the side and said his name in a warning tone, "DOCTOR." He pouted at her for the elbowing and sighed like a child who was just told they couldn't get the toy they wanted, "Sorry... forget the rules sometimes myself."

Sam smiled at them, "I should probably be getting back to my brother before he has an aneurism... he's not a fan of other people touching Cas." The Doctor smirked, "Yeah I noticed." The younger Winchester rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Sorry about him." Rose grabbed Sam's arm, "Come on. I'll walk you out. It can get a bit confusing in here sometimes if you don't know where you're going." Sam laughed and nodded, "Yeah I noticed that. Thanks." He stepped forward and extended a hand to the man (alien? Time Lord? Well he is a dude so... man yeah, man's good) in front of him, "Thanks for letting me poke around Doc. And sorry again for my brother... he's just... overprotective." The Doctor took Sam's hand and shook it, "No problem." The two others in the room started to leave when he remembered a question he had, "Oh and Sam?"

Both of them turned around and Sam arched an eyebrow, "Yeah?" The Doctor scrunched his face, "What is it that you lot do exactly?" He laughed and smiled at him, "Uh we're hunters. We hunt all things supernatural... keep people safe and whatnot."

"And how did you get into that? Never met a hunter before so I assume it's not a popular area of work."

"Yeah uh, it's not. Not a popular line of work. Our dad started hunting after a demon killed our mom. It's a long story."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"And how did you guys meet Castiel?"

"Oh Cas saved Dean from hell. Pulled him out."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other before she spoke, "Yeah. Would you guys like to get food or something?" Sam laughed and shrugged, "Uh... yeah I mean, I don't see why not. We're not getting anywhere on the job so we can get some food." The Doctor stepped forward and tried not to look too excited, "You're on a job now? What are you hunting?" Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Couple-a werewolves in the area. We're thinking it's two or three."

It was Rose who spoke first since she couldn't pretend she wasn't excited, "Werewolves? Like a real, proper werewolf?" Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah... why?" The Doctor walked over and grabbed Sam's other arm as they started to walk him back to the control room to find Dean and Cas, "Any chance you guys need some help with that one?"

"I don't know... it's not exactly safe..."

"Oh trust me Sam, last week we've dealt with werewolves before. He and I will be fine."

"I mean... I don't mind as long as Dean doesn't..."

The Doctor smiled, "Allon-sy!"


	4. The One With the Diner

CHAPTER FOUR

Dean doesn't want to eat lunch with the weird alien maybe serial killer and his human girlfriend who both seem to enjoy touching Cas. He's never been the jealous type in his entire life but with whatever this whole... thing he's got going with the angel, Dean's first instinct is to reach for his gun whenever someone else touches him. Which is why he's sitting in the back corner of the booth between Castiel and the wall and Rose and the Doctor are sitting on the other side with Sammy sitting in a chair on the end. They've been here five minutes and Dean's already daydreaming of efficient ways to kill this stupid annoyingly perky alien guy. Who the hell goes on about the decor of a shitty roadside diner for this long? And who the hell calls it 'posh'?

"Doctor look, they've got banana cream pie."

"Never had pie..."

Sam stared incredulously at the man on the other side of the booth, his mouth hanging open, "Nine hundred years and you've never had pie?" This time it was Dean's turn to be shocked because holy fucking shit, "Hold the phone - you're nine HUNDRED years old?" The Doctor nodded and smiled at Dean, "Yes well... nine hundred and four now." Dean could only blink in shock as he looked the man in the blue suit over again and he didn't stop looking him over until Castiel elbowed him (who would've thought the angel would have to be the one to tell Dean to stop staring). "Guess Yoda was wrong then..." Sam actually smirked when Dean said that because of course his older brother was going to find a way to connect this to something geeky.

"Sorry, who was wrong about what?"

"'When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good, you will not'."

Rose started cracking up along with the Winchester brothers, leaving Castiel and the Doctor looking at the humans completely baffled by the sudden outburst, "What are you lot going on about?" Dean stopped laughing and stared at Rose (hey she was... okay, Cas seemed to like her), "You haven't shown him Star Wars?!" She shrugged, "I've been meaning to but we don't get a lot of time for pop culture in the TARDIS." The Doctor scoffed, "Why do I need to watch a movie about aliens? I've seen plenty of movies. Even starred in a few." Dean tentatively leaned forward, intrigued, "Like what kind of movies...?" This did not at all mean that he had forgiven the other man for the earlier infraction of hugging Cas it just meant he was... curious.

The Doctor leaned forward, mirroring Dean's movements and pursed his lips, "Does this universe have the Harry Potter franchise?" At this Sam's interest peaked and he answered before Dean could, "Yeah..." The Doctor extended his hand to Sam since he looked to be the most excited by this, "Pleasure to meet you. Barty Crouch Jr." Rose arched an eyebrow at him as the two men shook hands, "Wait, seriously? You were really in the Harry Potter movies?" The Doctor made the face that always accompanied one of his favorite words, "Well... one of the movies. Fourth movie."

Sam started laughing and was about to ask more questions when the waitress came over and took their orders. Dean, of course, was the first to speak up cause damn it if he was being forced to eat with them he was going to eat what he wanted, "Yeah we'll have two bacon cheeseburgers with a side of fries and when we're done can I get a piece of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream on top?" He looked at Cas for confirmation and the angel nodded before handing the young woman their menus. Sam ordered next, "Uh yeah can I have the house salad with grilled - not fried - chicken and the vinaigrette dressing? And a water, please." Rose ordered for her and the Doctor, "He'll have fish fingers and custard and I'll have the same as Sam but with a side of fries, please." The waitress looked at the Doctor warily, "You sure about that order man?" He nodded and assured her that he wanted it before she'd leave.

Dean frowned at the order but didn't say anything, figuring Sam or Cas would. The angel had been surprisingly quiet and Dean was guessing he knew how uncomfortable the hunter felt... at first it was weird knowing how connected he and the angel had become but now it was kind of nice. He was right though, he didn't have to wait long for Sam to ask, "Dude no offense but that sounds disgusting." Rose laughed, "It's not as bad as it sounds." The Doctor smiled a little in his water and nodded, "First thing I ate on Earth."

The food came surprisingly fast for such a busy diner and the boys watched the Doctor eat his fish fingers and custard in total disgust and mild fascination. Lunch continued with easy conversation after that. Sam and eventually Dean asked Rose and the Doctor questions about Gallifrey, their universe, the places they'd been and how exactly the TARDIS works. In turn they asked the brothers about their experiences hunting and some of their favorite stories. Dean gleefully told everyone the clown story and how Sam came back to the car covered in glitter. Everyone but Sam laughed - even Cas! - and Dean actually started to relax around the alien.

When everyone was done eating (except Dean and his pie, which he somehow ended up sharing with Cas... stupid puppy eyes) they started talking about the job and what the brothers needed to kill the werewolves. Most of the stuff was in the Impala but miraculously the stuff they didn't have could be picked up at the Target up the street. Before Dean could volunteer to do the supplies run, Sam had grabbed Rose and Castiel and dragged them out the door with him. Shit.

"So, Dean... hell?"

"So, Doc... last of the Time Lords?"

"Touche."

This is going to be worse than torture, isn't it?


	5. The One With the Bromance

CHAPTER FIVE

Dean is going to kill Sam for leaving him alone with the Doctor. The other three have been gone ten minutes and after their awkward and semi-inappropriately personal conversation attempt earlier, neither man has said anything else. Even the fucking waitress has noticed that something is off and keeps coming over to ask if they're alright. Dean can't decide if he wants to cut her tip in half for it or pull her into the booth with them so he's not the only one stuck in this awkward bubble anymore. Dude's not even looking at him at this point but it's the kind of not looking at someone that is way more awkward than blatantly staring at someone, like what Cas does. At least he's used to what Cas does. Okay, it's been quiet for long enough. Somebody's gotta say something or he's going to go crazy. He can do polite conversation, can't he? What would mom say? he mentally lectures himself and clears his throat, "So... you and the blonde, huh?" Oh yeah, that's great Winchester. Cause that worked so well the last time.

The Doctor's eyes flash back over to the obviously uncomfortable hunter with the slightest hint of a smirk, "So you and Castiel, huh?" Damn it. Dean can't help but smile a little and throw up his hands in mock defeat, "Fair enough." At least they've got that in common. The other man leans forward in the booth, apparently that lackluster interaction was enough to draw his attention back to Dean. "Sam told me about losing your mum. I'm sorry... must've been hard." Okay, he's definitely not a human. That's an opener Cas would try.

"Thanks," Dean grunts noncommittally and takes another sip of his beer (what, it's like three in the afternoon and he's not driving) before shrugging, "Used to it by now." The other man nods like he understands, "Ah... been so long...?" Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's some sort of alien mojo this dude's got flowing out of him, Dean will never know but the next words out of his mouth are disarmingly honest and so very much not like him that he briefly wonders if he's possessed and the demon's taking a nap, "No. Just used to losing people." Again the Doctor is nodding like he understands even if he looks just as surprised at Dean does by his sudden admission, "Know that feeling."

Okay so two for three - neither of them like talking about their personal lives and they've both lost a lot of people. Somewhere down the street there is a Samsquatch with the 'hallelujah' song playing as he jumps up and down in victory but in the booth there's only a wave of acceptance that washes over both men and pulls them into a companionable silence. Again Dean seems to talk without the permission of his brain and he actually blushes because wow that's a brave question, "Okay man I gotta ask. Sam said you're the last of the Time Lords...?" This time the nod the Doctor gives him in response is restrained and Dean almost doesn't ask the rest of his question but fuck it, what's he got to lose? "Can I ask what happened?"

Apparently the universe is trying to kill the Doctor because it just keeps throwing these deep emotional things at him and he's just really not cut out for this much introspective discussion. His answer to the question is short and to the point as he takes a sip of his tea and pointedly avoids looking at the green-eyed man on the other side of the booth, "Me."

"Oh," Dean breathes out a little surprised. Well... that escalated quickly. What the hell is he supposed to do with that? Thankfully the waitress chooses that moment to come over and bring Dean his pie. Two giant slices of apple pie (he changed the order after Sam left and Dean decided he was sticking his brother with the tab) with huge scoops of vanilla ice cream on top. The reprieve is short lived because as soon as she's gone, the Doctor and the hunter fall into an awkward silence again since neither one of them is quite sure what to do with that admission.

He doesn't seem that bad... and shit man, it's not like I've never done anything awful. Yeah, definitely not going to ask about it. But I don't want him to think I'm like, scared of him or whatever... Dean Winchester is definitely not scared of a nerdy alien who travels in a blue box. He looks down at the plates in front of him and pushes one of the plates over to the other side of the table. What says 'Hey, I'm not going to ask about that whole genocide thing because I've done some shitty stuff too and I get it and I don't think you're a bad person but I don't really know you so yeah, whatever' better than a slice of freshly made apple pie with homemade ice cream on top? Nothing besides sex and Dean has a feeling that he's not the only one who isn't cool with that. "Here." The Doctor looks up from the cup of tea he's been staring at for the past couple minutes with some trepidation and stares at the slice of pie like he's afraid it might blow up. Dean makes a noise that falls somewhere between a grunt and a groan - a groant if you will - and pushes the plate closer to the other man again. "Can't eat them both. Take it. Gotta try pie sometime, right?"

If Dean was more secure with this type of stuff he might call the smile the Doctor gives him sweet or adorable but since he's Dean and he's a manly man (who happens to have sex with a gay angel who's in a male vessel... just you know... manly sex) he mentally labels it as a chick-flick moment and changes the subject immediately. "Rose and Cas seem to uh... get along well."

"Yeah well Rose gets along well with most people... and aliens. Met a Dalek once who seemed to take quite a liking to her but their DNA did get jumbled up so there's that..."

Choosing to ignore all the parts of that sentence that don't make sense and head for something that he's at least marginally comfortable talking about, Dean laughs and nods, "Wish I could say the same for Cas. He tries but angel's aren't exactly equipped with social skills." This makes the Doctor laugh and he takes a bite of his pie before his eyes roll back in his head and he makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a moan, "Blimey this is good!" Before Dean even realizes it he's beaming, "Told you man. Pie is the food of the gods." The other man shakes his head and takes another bite of the pie, "No I've had the food of the gods and it's nothing like this." Because he's a dude and because he's competitive Dean takes this almost as a challenge and points his fork at the Doctor, "Oh yeah? Well I've almost been the food of a god a couple of times before."

"That's nothing. I was married to Aphrodite for about a month one time."  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh yeah. Friend made a bet. Lovely woman. Terrible sense of humor."  
"I gotta ask - how was she in bed?"  
"Dean! A gentleman never kisses and tells."  
"First of all you're not a 'gentleman' you're a Time Lord-man. Second of all, I'm not asking for a blow by blow here dude I'm just curious."  
"You're going to have to buy me dinner first if you want that answer."  
"What do you think this is?"  
"Lunch."


	6. The One With Sam's Bitching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize, I'm not nearly as satisfied with this one as I was with the previous chapter. I'll try to update again before school starts on Monday but I also have to update my other fic as well... hmm, well, after the werewolf hunt I'm a bit short on ideas. Reviews? Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? :)

CHAPTER SIX

It doesn't matter how uncomfortable Dean is back at the diner - this was seriously Sam's worst idea ever because the universe has decided to get him back tenfold. Rose will just not stop asking Cas questions about sex with Dean and Sam is this close to finding the kitchen appliances aisle again and sticking his head in one of the blenders. That has to be less painful than this, right? The two of them are walking far enough ahead of him that it's getting a little harder to hear them but still not as hard as Sam would like it to be.

Rose has her arm around the angel's shoulders like they've known each other forever and the completely terrified/uncomfortable look Cas has had on his face this entire time is almost worth knowing about his brother's first time with the angel. Almost. Besides the whole really creepy line of questioning, Sam definitely likes Rose... at least she's asking a lot of questions he's curious about as well.

"So Castiel, how does God feel about you and Dean?"

"I would not know how my father feels but I believe that he is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"I always knew God was better than my aunt made him out to be."

"Your aunt has met my father?"

"It's a figure of speech Cas."

"Ah. Apologies."

In the hour that they've been here, Rose has gotten Castiel to smile more than Sam has ever seen him. If he didn't know how in love the angel was with his brother (for god knows whatever reason) he'd be a little worried actually. Like right now, he's got the same smile on his face that is usually reserved for when Dean is being particularly dense. It's not hard to figure out why the Doctor has kept her around for so long.

"Alright then so, God hasn't chimed in on the whole angel/man love thing but what about Heaven? And the other angels? Are they, y'know, alright with it?"

Sam speeds up a little so he can hear Castiel's answer because jesus fucking christ, he actually looks like he's going to respond! Both Winchester's have tried asking Cas this at different times and every time his answer has always been, 'It is not of import.' Not of import my ass, Sam grumbles under his breath and slows down when he's closer to them. "Heaven... Heaven has bigger issues to deal with than who I do or do not love. It is a, uh... very long story, but there are few in Heaven who still consider me an angel. So I do not know what my brothers and sisters think of my relationship with Dean but I imagine it is not favorable. While I am not the first angel to fall in love with a human, Dean is not an ordinary human. He is... controversial in Heaven, to say the least." Rose is nodding thoughtfully and stops for a second to turn and look at Cas, "Is it the hair? Or his lips? Because those lips are quite... sinful."

Oh fuck me, where the hell is a bridge that I can jump off of?! Is he... WHAT THE FUCK, CAS IS BLUSHING. "They are very nice lips... but no, Dean's physical beauty is not controversial in Heaven." Before Sam even realizes he's speaking he hears his voice, "Yeah well I think his 'physical beauty' was pretty damn controversial when Michael wasn't wearing him."

Rose is frowning up at Sam, "Wait... Michael wasn't wearing him? What does that mean? Who's Michael?" Her voice lowers to a whisper and if Sam didn't know any better, he'd think they were about to discuss a plan to assassinate someone, "Is he Dean's ex?" The hunter huffs a laugh and runs a hand through his hair (that Dean will not stop threatening to chop off in his sleep - Sam has started sleeping with a hat on; seriously it's gotten that bad) before answering, "Uh, no. Michael as in the archangel Michael. Dean was supposed to be his vessel - his, er... his chauffeur kinda - for the apocalypse. I was Lucifer's vessel." Rose stared at him for a moment before looking around cautiously, "So... I'm guessing since the world's still here and all that, you boys stopped the apocalypse?"

Sam's blushing a little and Cas looks not dissimilar to when Dean finally (FI-NUH-LEE) admitted his feelings for the angel. Rose is grinning at them like an idiot, "You guys saved the world?" The hunter nods slowly and refuses to meet her eye, "Yeah..." A laugh is certainly not what either man was expecting but it's surely welcomed, "Oh man! A real proper angel, a fucking werewolf, Dean's been to Hell, you three stopped the Apocalypse - I've been to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York and there were cat people but this is so COOL!"

After that they got out of Target pretty quickly, with the rest of the supplies needed to catch and kill the werewolves in tow. When the three of them got back to the diner to find Dean and the Doctor swapping stories and laughing about the one time the Doctor accidentally took Syd Barrett to another planet and left him there for a week. Dean was equal parts amused and horrified that the man sitting in front of him most probably accidentally influenced one of the greatest albums of all time. The Dark Side of the Moon was a favorite in the Impala and holy shit!

"Rose! I was just telling Dean here about some of my more accidental companions." She sits down in the booth next to him and from where Sam is standing he can see the Doctor rest his hand on her knee. Gross. Dean, amazingly, smiles at Cas and - get this - holds his arm up so he can wrap his arm around the angel. This is so not fair it's not even funny. "Dude your boyfriend has had some seriously cool - what did you call them Doc?"

"Companions."

"I like that. Hey Cas, you're my companion."

"Of course Dean. I will always be your companion."

Great. Now they're staring at each other all gross and longingly again and ick, this is worse than having monster guts all over you. "OKAY, hate to break up the love fest here but werewolves are killing people so maybe we should get to it?" Rose and the Doctor respond immediately, if not a bit enthusiastically, but Dean and Cas are still looking at each other like they're the only two people in the world. When it first started happening Sam thought it was almost sweet but seriously, they've done this for an hour before and it is both annoying as well as nauseating. "DUDE if you don't stop having eye sex with Cas I will, so help me god, let the Doctor drive the Impala."

It's a good thing that Dean has an angel on his side to heal him because Sam is pretty sure that his brother's head whips around so quick that he's snapped something important, "Touch Baby and I will kill you and your children and your grandchildren and their grandchildren."

A honking horn interrupts Sam's comeback from outside and all three men turn to see the Doctor and Rose sitting in the front seat of the Impala, honking the horn and giving them an impatient look. Dean is out of the booth so fast that Cas barely has time to fly himself outside. Sam, amazingly, gets stuck with the check and - "WHAT THE FUCK!? TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS?! FUCKING JERK."

Oh that asshole's going down.


	7. Werwlvs r Srs Bsns Obvs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *insert gold star picture from tumblr AN ATTEMPT WAS MADE* I'm sorry this is so late! School started back on the 14th and fuck I really hate college and Modern Political Thought (worst. idea. EVER). I don't really know what this chapter is anddd actually it was supposed to be them hunting the werewolves but uh, I realized I don't remember much about the SPN lore or the DW lore so I have to go back and watch those episodes before I can write that. Hope you guys like this and not that I'm begging or anything (because that's lame and obviously I'm not [that] lame) but REVIEWS ARE NICE, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY. *wink wink, nudge nudge*
> 
> Also hey, look, Charlie makes a guest appearance because I LOVE HER SO MUH-UH-UCHH AND I LOVE HER AND DEAN'S BFFNESS SO MUH-UH-UH-UHHH-HHUHHHCHHH. I've started calling them 'brOTP that never was *sobs*' because of reasons.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not Moffat, not RTD, not the BBC or CW, Kripke, Gamble, Edlund, Carver, Singer, etc. But if you guys ever need ideas, call me.

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

After a trip to the motel to retrieve more of the guns the brothers have and some extra silver bullets (and a silver knife for Rose since she doesn't know how to shoot a gun. The Doctor says he'll be fine with his sonic vibrator thingy but Dean doubts it) the five of them found their way to the woods where Sam had tracked the werewolves to. Cas used his angel mojo to figure out that they were in a cave tonight somewhere in the woods but he couldn't tell them which cave. Figures.

So they found themselves walking through a patch of woods behind an abandoned car factory roughly a twenty minute drive away from civilization. Sam is, understandably, bitching about how fucking far away this is and why can't the monsters ever live like in the motel parking lot? He worries about his laptop. The sissy. Dean shut him up pretty quickly with a colorful remark about what he was gonna do with his shotgun if Sam didn't shut his cakehole. It's quiet for about ten minutes after that while the three of them lead the Doctor and Rose through the forest. Sam's at the back, Dean's next to the Doctor and Cas is leading Rose through the forest like they're on a nature walk. Usually people assume that it's Dean who doesn't like the quiet but actually it's Sam who will literally start talking just to have something to fill the silence... so he does just that. "So Dean... you guys are friends now? You and the Doctor?"

The two men looked at each other and considered this for a second before shrugging almost in sync. Dean clears his throat, "We're..." The Doctor finishes his thought quickly, "Quiet allies." The oldest Winchester snaps his fingers and points at Sam, "Yes! - Wait, no, that sounds gay." Sam snorted and shook his head at his occasionally oblivious older brother, "Dude, really? You're sleeping with Cas on a regular basis." Dean looks offended for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope that's totally different." Rose smirks over at him and matches Sam's challenging tone, "How?"

Sam would pay good money to get this moment of Dean stammering on tape and then he'd play it at Dean's wedding, funerals, bachelor parties, facebook profile page... basically anywhere someone would give him a screen to show it on, he'd play it. "Well uh... angels don't have genders. Hah!" Dean looks almost triumphant, like he does when he finds a t-shirt that doesn't smell like dead monsters or ass, "Suck on that!" The Doctor mumbled under his breath, "Something tells me Cas is already doing that." Sam had to restrain himself from running over to the 900 year old man and kissing him for that because a) that's weird, b) he's not Dean and c) "Jimmy Novak has a gender."

Both Dean and Cas blush at that and Rose shoots Sam a questioning look that he dismisses with a quick wave of his hand. The Doctor's vibrator thingy ('It's a sonic screwdriver Dean!' 'Yeah but is it screwing you or Rose, Doc?' Ugh humans can be so crass sometimes) is making ridiculous whirring noises every time he points it at a tree. It's annoying as fuck and doesn't really help with their whole 'stealth mode' objective here, dammit.

It becomes apparent pretty quickly that they're not going to find anything helpful here tonight so the brothers decide to pack it in and take everyone back to the motel. Thankfully the TARDIS is parked in Sam's room so Dean and Cas retire to their room which is at the other end of the motel, as per Princess Moose's request (because Sammy's a little bitch) and leave the other three to figure out the sleeping arrangements in that room. Rose misses their bed in the TARDIS so she decides to go sleep in there while the Doctor and Sam stay up a while longer to do some research. Dude gets through books almost as fast as Cas and Sam's got him set up with some old lore books he's been meaning to read but hasn't gotten around to while he looks up some more stuff on the vics and their werewolf suspects.

They sit in companionable silence for twenty minutes when Sam's laptop makes a pinging noise - an email from Charlie. The email (obviously meant for Dean because wOW PORN, DUDE ON DUDE PORN, BURNING RETINAS SHIT - oh hello, fairy and medieval queen making out on the Star Trek ship, new blackmail to last a lifetime) makes an unnecessary amount of noise in Sam's opinion and the Doctor's laughing by the time the hunter manages to get it closed. "Uh," he clears his throat and blushes a little before looking over at the man on the sofa, "Sorry about that. Our uh... friend sent Dean an email and uh... yeah. Sorry." For someone who's 904 years old (wow Sam's never going to get over that number) the Doctor seems more amused than scandalized by this as he shuts the book he's been reading and looks over at Sam, clearly laughing, "Oh it's quite alright Sam. Human sexuality is a beautiful thing but uh... tell me, do you people do that a lot? Share porn? Humans? Because that seems a bit..."

"Crude? Personal? Borderline creepy and super fucking weird?"

The Doctor laughs again and nods, "Yes all of those things and somehow more." Sam laughs himself and shrugs, leaning back in the chair a little, "It's definitely all those things but it's very Dean and Charlie. She's kind of like, I don't know, Dean thinks of her as like a little sister." The Doctor arches a brow at the taller man and tries not to smirk, "So your brother... swaps porn... with a woman he thinks of like a little sister but he's sleeping with Castiel?" Sam shakes his head quickly and adds an addendum to that summary, "Yes but, and I'm quoting here, 'she's a lesbian so it's not weird'." The Doctor smirked, "Winchester logic."

Sam laughs at that and starts to lean back towards his laptop to do more research but is interrupted by a comment he almost misses from the alien sitting on the motel room couch, "Your brother's a good man Sam."

"And maybe if we're lucky one day he'll be a great one," he responds without thinking. The laugh that the comment got out of the Doctor is what startles Sam back to reality and he smiles over at him, "What?" The Doctor shakes his head and holds up his hands, "No it's just... a friend of mine said that about another friend once. And it wasn't meant in such an affectionate way." Sam laughed a little and shrugged, "I know Dean's a good guy. Dean's a great guy it just takes a while for most people to see that."

"Figured that much... gave me a slice of pie earlier."  
"Dean? Winchester?"  
"Yeah... it was delicious."  
"Dean Winchester gave you his slice of pie?"  
"One of them yes, I'm not sure why that's so hard to understand."

If Sam's cackling didn't answer the Doctor's question the email he quickly sent to Charlie did. Her response (which Sam let the Doctor read because he's a gentleman like that)?

"Dean's cheating on Cas? I'm going to kill him."


	8. The One With Cas' Shit-List

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

Here’s the problem with humans: They’re kind of breakable. It’s Castiel’s least favorite thing about Dean and Sam because all it allows him to do is worry. One would think that you’d make your greatest creations a bit more durable but Cas had stopped questioning his father’s thought processes at about the same time he met the Winchesters. The other thing that Cas kind of hates about humans? They are way too hard to keep track of when you’re just one angel. 

Prior to today, the list of things that Cas hated about earth and the humans who inhabited it was very short. But after this clusterfuck (as Dean would call it)? The list has grown and if he wasn’t so preoccupied with the bleeding Winchester in his arms, he would be way more pissy about it. But yeah, werewolves? Definitely on Cas’ shit-list now. And taking civilians on hunts? Also on his shit-list. Sam had earned himself a temporary place at the top of it for even offering to let Rose and the Doctor come along on this hunt. Sure, he liked them well enough, but they’d gotten Dean hurt and for reasons that the angel still didn’t understand, he couldn’t heal him.

 

They’d gone back the next night after following one of the werewolves to their pack. Sam had forced Rose and the Doctor to read some lore on the animals to prepare themselves for accompanying Team Free Will on the hunt and everything was going fine. Dean and Cas were working their way up towards the pack who were digging into dinner (some poor homeless guy) when everything went to hell. 

Rose and the Doctor were supposed to be hanging back with Sam to cover the other two if needed. Yeah, the guy claimed to have some experience with freaky shit (he was an alien after all) but it takes a special brand of experienced crazy to deal with their type of freak shit and come out alive - something that both Dean and Sam were convinced the Doctor did not have. Compassion with the wrong thing in this business could get you killed and in their experience monsters didn’t want anything but to kill you and possibly eat you for dinner... depending on what they were hunting this week. 

(Another thing Cas hates about humans? They’re the worst when it comes to following orders. The absolute utter fucking worst and yeah, he’s one to talk, but it’s one thing to ignore your orders because you’re trying to stop the apocalypse and thus the obliteration of half of humanity and it’s another thing to ignore your orders because you’re bored and curious and ‘ _Werewolves!_ ’ Seriously, why is he on their side again? This is infuriating. AT LEAST STOP GETTING HURT, **_DAD DAMN_**.)

The angel had already taken out one werewolf and was circling the other two with Dean when suddenly there was a very blonde and very ill-prepared Rose Tyler standing there with a gun holding silver bullets and pointing it at the monsters in front of them... with the safety on. She shot once and nothing happened so of course the biggest werewolf decided to take this as an opportunity to fucking eat her alive. And what did Dean do? Stand there and let it happen? Throw himself in front of the thing? Pull Rose out of the way and let the werewolf dive head first into a stone wall that was behind them? No, don’t be ridiculous. He killed the werewolf without even batting an eye. Cas had left his hunter for all of five seconds to take Rose back to the motel room, just following instructions from a silent nod of Dean’s, and when he came back there was a bleeding Dean laying unconscious on the floor of the forest, a third dead werewolf, and a distraught looking Sam kneeling by his brother. **_Dad dammit Dean, I was gone for FIVE SECONDS AND YOU GET YOURSELF SHOT_**. 

Turns out the Doctor can’t aim for shit. Of course anyone would have a problem with aiming a Desert Eagle and actually shooting the target they’re aiming for (the kick-back is a bitch and a half man) but they’d figured, y’know, _dude fought a war and was the only survivor... dude claims to have handled guns quite extensively in his travels, dude committed genocide on his own race... he can probably handle this_. You know what also doesn’t help when you’re using a big ass gun? Using your stupid fucking sonic screwdriver to make the damn thing ‘sonic.’ Okay, yeah, aliens are on Cas’ shit-list now too. Or at least Time Lords are. 

 

So now the four of them are back in the Impala with Sam driving and the Doctor sitting shotgun. Dean is in the backseat with Cas, the angel holding him like a parent holds a child, and at least he’s awake now. “Jesus fucking christ on a pogo stick, who gave the alien the biggest fucking handgun we have and thought that was a good idea?!” 

The Doctor to his credit looked really very embarrassed, “Oi you weren’t even supposed to be there! And the werewolf is dead isn’t it? Not going to hurt anyone else now, right? That’s the important part.” Dean and Cas fixed completely unamused death glares at him and the hunter practically shouted, “YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! YOU SHOT MY LEG YOU ASSHOLE, I THINK THAT’S PRETTY IMPORTANT TOO!” He shrunk back into the front passenger seat and tried to look unaffected by the way they were looking at him (wow okay, give him a Dalek over this shit any day), “Yes, well, we can fix that right up. A while in bed, some tea, maybe a bowl of chicken soup and you’ll be good as new, yeah?” 

Sam tried not to laugh at the way the two men in the backseat were staring at the Doctor and failed miserably - this was so not funny and he should be really pissed but jesus, this is too fucking weird not to laugh. An alien accidentally shoots your brother and somehow manages to kill the original target, a werewolf, at the same time? And your brother and his angel have the exact same expression trained on the alien and it’s their ‘I’m going to murder/smite you in your sleep’ face? Easily top ten of Sam’s weirdest nights including that one time at Stanford when Jess had talked him into going to a friend’s birthday party dressed as Barbie and Ken (shhhh, there had been sex promised okay? He was a nineteen year old boy with his first serious girlfriend - what did you want from him?!). 

“What the fuck are you laughing at Samantha? I don’t see you with a hole in your leg, asshat,” Dean growled at his brother which only made Sam laugh harder. “Man up dude, seriously. It’s a flesh wound at best. I’ll stitch you up at the motel, Cas will do the whole sexy nurse thing tonight, we’ll bring you food in bed for a couple days and you can watch that Star Trek marathon you’ve been bitching about missing for weeks now.” Sam grinned back in the mirror at Dean before continuing, “Besides it’s pretty funny. You should have seen his face when the gun went off. Remember the first time I shot a shotgun? Remember how the kickback scared the everliving shit out of me and I jumped like a foot in the air?” Dean smiled a little begrudgingly at the memory of how completely terrified a twelve year old Sam had looked, “Yeah...?” 

“Well imagine that face and add in Cas’ face that time you took him to the brothel and that’s what the Doctor looked like when he shot you.”

Okay so his leg was still bleeding, it still hurt like a fucking bitch and it kind of hurt to laugh but as soon as Dean had the image in his head he couldn’t _stop_ laughing. Just picturing this stoic and mildly terrifying guy looking at a gun as if the thing had five heads had him in tears. Maybe it was the blood loss talking but Dean doubted it because when he looked up at Cas there was a definite smirk there that meant he was trying not to laugh. Sam was still laughing in the front seat too; all three of them looked like they were on the edge of hysterics and the Doctor kept looking between them, somewhere between offended and really confused. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?!” 

Of course this only made them laugh harder. Sam chuckled as he pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot, “So... so many things, man. For starters, you look human -” The Doctor interrupted him with a shake of his head, “No, I don’t look human, **_you_** look Time Lord.” Dean grunted in response as Cas and Sam helped him out of the car, “Whatever you say Princess.”

“I was a PRINCE, Dean, not a princ _ESS_!”

“Sure you were Tinkerbell.”

 

Okay so humans weren’t _that_ bad. 


	9. The One With Rose & Dean's Chick-Flick Moment

**CHAPTER NINE**  

Rose and the Doctor had decided to stick around for a couple more days to help Sam and Castiel go over the town with a fine-tooth comb, make sure none of the people who’d been attacked but not killed were going to turn, cleaning up their incident in the woods, etc. Dean was on bed rest with his leg still healing and during those couple days, Cas usually stayed with the injured hunter to keep him company and help him get around the motel room without hurting himself again (don’t ask, Dean’s still not ready to talk about it and the Doctor still won’t look him in the eye - seriously, you’re **_supposed_** to be naked in the shower, not Dean’s fault that his leg is crap). 

Today, however, Sam needed Cas to do some angel-scouting of the town diner to make sure that these three weirdly ominous guys weren’t demons or something equally bad. So for the first time in this little encounter, Rose and Dean were left alone together and it was really fucking weird. Or at least, they both were expecting it to be. 

“So... what’s it like being in love with an angel?” 

Okay, it definitely just got weirder than Dean was expecting it to be. He spat out the sip of beer he had in his mouth and gaped at Rose, “What?!” She grinned and leaned back more on the bed opposite Dean, her expression somewhere close to predatory as she drawled out the question again like he was dense and not getting it, “What’s it like being in love with an angel?” Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, glaring at her before laying back against the pillows, redirecting his attention to the TV and definitely not pouting, “I’m not in... _love_ with an angel.” Rose rolled her eyes and smirked over at him, “Dean, Cas told me everything.” He hesitated for a second and took another swig of his beer, “...What’s it like being in love with a time lord?” _Hah, take that!_

The other bed was silent for a couple minutes and just when Dean thought he’d avoided having this conversation Rose sighed and bit her lip, “It’s... hard, I guess. Knowing what I know and not really knowing how to deal with it... yeah, it’s hard.” Shit. That’s actually something that Dean gets and god dammit, is he really going to have a chick flick moment with some random British chick that’s in love with a fucking alien? Oh man, Sammy’s gonna kill him if he ever finds out. “Yeah... I get that.” Rose looked up at him but didn’t interrupt and let him finish his thought, “It’s weird knowing that I’m something that he could break without even thinking about it but I know - ” 

“But you know that he never would,” Rose finished for him. Dean smiled a little, still staring at his hands peeling the label off his beer bottle, “Exactly.” She leaned over and grabbed a beer from the cooler in between the two beds, “And the whole hundreds of years old thing...” Dean snorted, “Cas is supposed to be like a couple thousand years old and sometimes I have to actually stop and remind myself. Like one time Sam made us watch this thing on the History Channel and Cas spent the entire documentary telling us how it actually happened. He was **_there_**.” Rose leaned back on her bed again and grinned a little at that, “I wonder if they ever crossed paths and they just don’t recognize each other in their current bodies...” Dean leaned up so he could give her a bitchface and pretended that didn’t hurt his leg like a fucking bitch, “Aren’t you guys from like a parallel universe or whatever?” She laughed and shrugged, “Well yeah but we’re here now, aren’t we? I haven’t known the Doctor for long but I’d imagine this isn’t his first extended stay in an alternative universe.”

Dean thought about this for a second before nodding and relaxing back against the pillows again, making a mental note not to lean up that fast again for at least another day, “So what did Cas tell you about... us? Me and him, I mean.” Rose hummed and took a sip of her beer (partially so she could recall it and partially because it was a little fun to make Dean think that she knew _everything_ ), “Well he and Sam explained how you two got together. Frankly from what I’ve heard, I’m shocked it took you two so long to grow a pair and just shag.” At Dean’s somewhat confused face she rolled her eyes, “Shag. Fucked. I’m shocked it took you so long to fuck.” Dean scowled a little, “Hey, I know what shag means. I was offended by the insinuation that I was chickenshit.” Rose eyed him a little pointedly with a smirk, “Well weren’t you a little ‘chicken-shit’ as you say?” 

They tried to stare each other into submission for a couple minutes before Dean sighed and crossed his arms, “...Okay fine, maybe I was a little but you can’t tell me lusting after an actual Angel of the god damn Lord, redundancies aside, wouldn’t freak you out.” Rose threw her head back and laughed like he’d just said the funniest thing in the universe, “Mate, I’m in love with an alien from another planet that doesn’t even exist anymore! How the hell do you think I felt?!” She was doubled-over laughing on the bed, “I mean fuck’s sake, he’s nine _HUNDRED_ AND FOUR years old! He took me to the end of the Earth on our first date and then we got chips! He flirted with a plant-lady and I got insulted by a skin trampoline-woman!” Dean had been trying not to laugh during this and remain the stoic one but fuck it, “Plant lady?!” Rose nodded and then they were both laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes as they exchanged their favorite ‘my boyfriend is a weirdo’ stories.

“So so - he’s gonna die tomorrow, right? Of course I take him to a brothel to lose his virginity and jesus christ - the poor girl gets him to the back room and Cas looks her in the eye and goes, ‘Your father left because he hated his job at the post office!’” Rose almost choked on the sip of beer she’d tried to drink before dissolving into hysterics again, “He forgot to bring a present so he brought air from his lungs and _BREATHED ON THEM!_ AND THEY WERE HONORED!” Dean lost his shit and spit out some of his beer, “No way! I call bullshit!” She was laughing too hard to answer completely seriously but Rose covered her face and nodded, “I swear on my life!” 

This goes on for a while with other stories: “So we’re standing there in the middle of the battle field of two archangels and Cas comes in with a fucking holy oil molotov cocktail and goes, ‘Hey assbutt!’ before burning MICHAEL, OKAY. AND LUCIFER TURNS TO HIM AND GOES, ‘Castiel, did you just molotov my brother?’ AND THE FUCKER HESITATES FOR A SECOND BEFORE, ‘Uh... no?’” (Rose actually fell off the bed imagining this she was laughing so hard).

> “The first time he came in our flat my mum hit on him!”
> 
> “HE DRANK ** _A LIQUOR STORE_**.”
> 
> “HE _QUOTED THE LION KING_ TO ALIENS THAT WERE TRYING TO INVADE EARTH!”
> 
> “HE WAS LIKE, ‘I WAS BEING BAD COP’!”
> 
> “HE THOUGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT _HIS_ HAIR!”
> 
> “SO I’M DEAD AND THE FUCKER GOES, ‘ _CONDOLENCES_ ’.” 

They both laughed about that one for a while and when they calmed down it was quiet for a while. Dean broke the silence first after he finished off his beer (finally) and looked over at Rose, “So why’d Cas tell you to talk to me?” She tried to deny it and held up both of her hands but Dean cut her off, “I appreciate you trying to keep your promise to him but man, you’re a really shitty liar and Cas hates talking about this stuff just as much as I do. So... why?” Rose smiled down at the bottle in her hands, “He said we had a lot in common. That he could see my soul and that I wanted a person who could... understand what it’s like, you know. Loving someone who I’m not even sure can love me back. Cas said he knew you’d tried talking to Sam about some stuff but it got too weird and that you might appreciate someone who... isn’t from this dimension even, to talk about it with.” 

Dean was a little surprised and honestly wasn’t really sure what to say about that so he just settled on being a friend, “He does love you.” Rose looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow making Dean laugh a little nervously and shrug, “I just... he loves you. The Doctor.” She bit her lip and tried not to smile too much, “...Think so?” Dean couldn’t have helped the fond smile he had on his face if he tried, “I’d bet my reputation as a hunter on it.”

“Thanks Dean...” Rose looked over at the other bed where Dean had refocused his attention back on the TV, “You know Cas loves you, right?” If it hadn’t been for his hand hesitating to bring the beer bottle to his lips Rose wouldn’t have known he’d even heard her. “He loves you a lot Dean and I don’t care if I have to steal the TARDIS and fly myself back here, but if you hurt him I will kill you.” Dean actually laughed at that a little too loudly (in Rose’s opinion) and went back to watching TV. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said so softly that she almost didn’t hear it.

Rose smiled a little at that, quite pleased with herself, and nodded, “Good. Now shush, I’m trying to see who Dr. Sexy is going to take into the OR with him. If he chooses her the whole show is going to be fucked up _forever_...” She shook her head exasperatedly and Dean grinned, “I knew I liked you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! Hope you like it.
> 
> Either chapter 10 or 12 will be the last chapter so let me know if there's anything that you want to happen in the story beforehand!! :)


End file.
